


What's Mine To Give

by WritingHyuHin



Series: Last Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, The Last: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingHyuHin/pseuds/WritingHyuHin
Summary: He didn't mean for it to get this far…but it wasn't exactly something he could control. No longer able to contain the feelings he had been bottling, Sasuke grabs the opportunity set before him by the gracious hand of fate. [T for cursing] {The Last Movie Re-Imagined as SasuHina} Alternate (SasuHina) End to First Love Last Love
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Last Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Hand of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To understand what's happening in the fic, you must have watched at least the Hinata-centric episodes and 'The Last' movie. If you didn't I think it'll be okay, but major spoilers, so up to you.  
> If you're a Sasusaku fan or a Sakura fan in general please don't read this.  
> This is a rewrite of my first Naruto fic, 'First Love, Last Love' that was canon-centric. The beginning is basically the same save for a few things *wink wink*, but the ending will be SasuHina with hints of Naruhina. If you haven't read FLLL, you don't have to, unless of course you prefer NaruHina and Canon-verse then that's the fic for you. (I've also revised FLLL so it's quite different than before). It diverges from canon right before the beginning of 'The Last' movie so it's basically a rewrite of the movie with SasuHina written all over it. It's going to be longer than FLLL but I'm going to try to keep it short. I know me, and I get distracted quite often. I'd rather make things short and write an ending than make it long to never end the story and leave everyone hanging. (Actually kinda conflicted right now cause I want to write my ItaHina fic...my mind keeps spitting out ideas for that one.......maybe I'll attempt to write both at the same time....GAH!!)  
> I've found out that I write notes as if the readers read all of my fics...sorry for assuming...but, you know, for those few who do, these notes are for you.  
>  **Warning: I do not read comments because I've been hurt before and it might make me stop writing for a long time as it did that time, so I'm sorry if there's something you're dying to say. I won't say that I'll never read comments ever again since I don't know the future, so you're more than welcome to leave one if you like. Maybe I'll reply back one day. I hope you enjoy it.**  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_He didn't mean for it to get this far…but it wasn't exactly something he could control._

After the massacre of his clan, Sasuke had one goal in his life at that young age.

 **Revenge**.

Nothing was going to stop him from being the best. He would take down any competition in his way.

He needed to, if he was going to kill that murderer.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before that determination was challenged by a certain annoyingly loud blond. The boy's constant hassling from left and right caused Sasuke to bite back despite himself, and the annoying gaggle of girls chasing him only added to his building frustration. He didn't have time to be concerned with petty things like popularity as the blonde was, and Naruto was by far **not** an opponent worth his time, but with the continuing jabs, it became irritatingly difficult to not respond.

Here he was, expecting himself to take down boulders upon boulders so he could one day take down a mountain, only to find himself stumbling because of a small insignificant pebble at his feet; kicked away only to be stumbled upon again and again.

Just like any other uneventful day, Naruto was rambling on about becoming the Hokage, while Sasuke was doing his best to ignore him. He didn't care about attention, but Sasuke couldn't help goading the idiot at times with a knowing smirk. Everyone knew it, but if anyone was going to be anything, it was Sasuke. To affirm his standing as the most popular, most awed student of his class, he found himself discreetly taking in his surroundings, and it was that day that he took notice of the shy, almost invisible presence not too far away.

It was Naruto's fault that she had come into his line of sight. If he had left him alone, Sasuke would have never seen her. Her big curious white orbs. 

Those eyes weren't directed at Sasuke though. No. They were shining with admiration for the bane of his existence.

Sasuke knew not all of the female population looked at him the way most did. There were thankfully a select few sane girls who weren't obsessed with him. What he couldn't wrap his head around was the reality that any girl could possibly be attracted to someone like Naruto.

He identified her in that moment. The white pupils and the unblemished forehead were a straight give-away. Hyuuga Hinata. The heiress of the Hyuuga clan; well, former. She'd been disinherited for reasons unknown, but Sasuke had an inkling it had to do with her lack of prowess. He'd kept an eye on the Hyuuga as their clan rivaled his own with their doujutsu, but only one, Hyuuga Neji, came up as a real threat. He hadn't bothered to put a face to the name of the heiress after he'd heard the news. Until now that is.

Sasuke couldn't stop the look of scorn dawning on his face. In a way it angered him…bothered him to the point where he would catch himself observing her to try and understand why someone from a high-class clan would look at that idiot with such eyes.

He knew somehow that the way she looked at Naruto was different from the way the other girls looked at Sasuke, and it only made him hate Naruto all the more. Not getting anywhere with the unending cyclic questions, he decided it was because she was just as weird.

In her weakness, she sympathized with the pathetic Hokage-wannabe. A weird little girl who had no business taking up his time.

And yet, he found her at the corner of his vision from time to time.

_______

After joining Team 7, Sasuke was swayed once more. His clear path to vengeance was blurred as he learned about friendship and teamwork. The picture of another future took shape in his mind and the possibility made him question his resolve.

Sasuke found himself smiling, doing things he'd considered childish and beneath himself, but he'd enjoyed it. He had even been so juvenile as to steal from his so-called rival. A small circular container that used to hold ointment. Hinata had given it to Naruto at the Chuunin exams with his victory.

Sasuke had tried to convince himself that he took it to spite the annoying brat with his continuous boasting, but it was at that point he had to admit to himself that he had a small crush on her. 

As much as the revelation had surprised him, it also made sense. He'd gotten to know her over time from a safe distance. 

She was quiet, soft-spoken, kind, nurturing, and from her loud teammate's constant boasting, a great cook. Sasuke hadn't entertained the idea of girls; abhorred it not too long ago. Hyuuga Hinata had redefined his desires, and admitting it to himself was refreshing in its own way. Of course, the problem lied with the fact that her sights were not on said Uchiha.

Before he could put any more thought into what he could do about his predicament, Sasuke was brought to an abrupt stop with Itachi's appearance. 

  
  


_**Weak. So weak. He needed power.** _

  
  


Sasuke regretted that he had wasted his time on 'making friends', 'having fun', 'falling in lo.......

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura... _Hinata_....They were all distractions.

He needed to leave Konoha to cut all ties. They would only draw him away from his priorities of avenging his clan.

* * *

Sasuke knew no limits in his chase for strength. He was revered by those around him, but it was never enough. He'd never let it show but those times tormented his mind. The dark thoughts, the dismal environment, the foul company...it was a miracle he hadn't gone completely insane. 

He didn't want to think about her…he really didn't…but at times when he was on the brink of total darkness, it helped to think about her and wonder how things were, how things could be…If he let his mind wander far enough he found himself hoping to see her again...he hoped she would never confess, and that the idiot would never know.

After Sasuke killed his brother and soon afterwards found out the truth…even her light could not stop the all consuming darkness that took over his mind, his body, his soul...

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was only after all the conflicts and war that he saw her again, and he was overcome with unexplainable feelings. Feelings he thought he pushed away, feelings he thought had departed ages ago…

With a clear mind, he saw the small timid girl had grown into a woman, and seeing her appearance, the first person that came to mind was his mother.

Her long indigo locks cascading down her back dancing with the breeze. A simple attire consisting of a loose gray sweater over a peach shirt paired with a long white skirt. Very basic, and yet even in wearing such modest clothes, her beauty shined in his eyes. Under the light of the moon and the stars, she was illuminated, and without even seeing her face, he recognized her.

It was a chance meeting. Sasuke had avoided going out because of the wary eyes of the people of Konoha, but even he needed fresh air after being cooped up for so long. The darkness, the silence of evening welcomed him that night, and as always he had worn a black sweater on top of a grey shirt and black pants. Taking a walk through the familiar yet foreign streets, he met the one person he wanted to avoid meeting. 

For the first time in a long while, he was afraid…afraid of her rejection…afraid of her fear…afraid of her hatred…

Thinking of escaping their encounter, Sasuke had stepped back a little too late. Loathe to admit, he only had himself to blame for his inability to leave. He could have done so easily, but the part of him that wanted to see her, face her; it had won. 

Ebony black pupils met snow white. 

He was several feet away from her, but he could see her so clearly. Her unique eyes held a hint of lavender, her porcelain skin was tinted with pink from the night breeze, and her features had matured, yet still retained pure innocence. He had pictured her to grow into a beautiful woman, but to actually see her become so, it made his heart stop.

They stared at each other for a long second before Sasuke was the first to wake from his trance. A second attempt to flee was made, but again he was stopped; this time by her soft-spoken voice.

"A..ano…Uchiha-san…" Hinata had wanted to call him as she called her friends. A sense of familiarity may break down walls, but knowing little to nothing but varying rumors and tales, she opted for the safer route of formality. 

His heart wrenched at the sound of her voice calling him. A million thoughts went through his head in that second and knowing he could not deny her, he turned to her, keeping an inscrutable facade.

She stepped closer and it took Sasuke all of his willpower not to step back from his place under the streetlight, which had ironically been exposing him to the world.

"I…I'm sure you don't remember me but…" She had been meaning to approach the last Uchiha. This important person to Naruto-kun. Hinata had rehearsed it several times but words escaped her under his attentive gaze. She found comfort in looking at his grey shirt instead.

Unbeknownst to her, he too took that time to regain composure, and dared himself to call out her name. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Her lowered head shot up to look at him in surprise. Her wide-eyed innocence almost made him break into a smile. She looked like a deer caught by headlights and it was just…adorable.

It took her a moment to get a bit of her countenance back. "…Ano…thank you…"

For a moment he was puzzled and wondered if it was because he remembered her. 

As if she saw that thought pass by, Hinata became flustered. "Not that you remembered me, of course! Not that I'm not thankful about that too! But um..not to say you're rude or anything..but..but…I'm sorry…"

"Pfft.." He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and thankfully it seemed to calm her. 

She looked at him properly with a soft smile and he was mesmerized by that alone. "Thank you."

"…"

"Thank you for coming back."

Two simple words…two words that held so much meaning…so much feeling…two words he never thought he'd hear from anyone…especially her. It had almost made him think that maybe she too felt what he felt, but that thought had quickly died with her next words.

"Naruto-kun was so happy…"

Sasuke knew she didn't mean to hurt him…how could she when she didn't know…when nobody knew…when even he hadn't known…but he'd never been so hurt as now. Overcome by rage in the next second, Sasuke could not hold back his words. "If you're bold enough to tell me such a petty thing, why haven't you confessed to that idiot?"

In that moment he had confessed to her that he knew of her love for Naruto, of her shyness, of her weakness, but it went unnoticed by both as her face turned bright red at the accusation. Sasuke had recognized that it wasn't just embarrassment, but that she had confessed and seeing as to how she didn't immediately look crestfallen, his heart had dropped.

"…"

"..."

Hinata calmed down to say with a sad smile, "I did, but he must have thought of it as something between friends."

It shouldn't have relieved him, but relieve him it did…that fact had made him happy, and for the first time he was silently thanking Kami the blonde was an idiot.

Waking from her momentary musing, Hinata continued, "I've been thinking of thanking you. We were all worried after finding out about everything that happened, and a lot of people had given up hope…but I knew Naruto-kun could do it."

In that moment he had almost told her how he nearly killed the man she loved several times, and how even now he wanted to hurt him.

"But I'm really more thankful to you." A look of true sincerity was directed his way.

As minute as it was, Sasuke could not hold back his look of surprise.

"Thank you for being strong in all those hard times…I couldn't possibly know or understand the hardships you faced…even just hearing about it, what little I heard...I was ashamed of how difficult I felt my life was…" 

"…"

"Thinking about how conflicted and difficult it must have been to forgive us…to forgive yourself…"

"…"

"It's a bit silly for me to say this when I don't even know you that well, but I was very happy to hear you were coming back…so thank you."

The warmth of the smile radiated to his entire being. He felt like an idiot for getting angry. Sasuke took that moment to just stare at her smile, remember it, lock it away with all his other precious memories. Everyone...even he himself believed he was incapable of crying, but the foreign dampness on the corners of his eyes told him otherwise. "…Why?"

"…I just felt like you needed it…I've regretted not saying things, not doing things in the past because I was afraid. If I had extended out a hand, had been more confident…then maybe I could have made things better. So I wanted you to know."

Sasuke kept silent; taking in her words he kept his eyes downcast. She gave him that moment of peace and he had been very grateful for it.

"Why aren't you scared of me? Why don't you hate me? I've killed a lot of people…I almost killed him…"

He looked up at her again expecting her to flinch, but Hinata only looked more determined.

"Partly because he trusts you. But also because..I understand."

No one could possibly fathom the life he had lived, but he found himself believing her nonetheless. "…You're a fool…"

The obvious harmlessness of his words made her giggle.

Sasuke turned away from Hinata to hide the stray tear and he vanished from sight to his current abode. That night Sasuke let down the many burdens upon him fall with his silent tears.

He reflected on many things upon his bed as he stared out into space. Even without placing his hand upon his erratic heart, he felt the thrum of its beat throughout his whole body. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes. _Kono kanji...kore ga..ai nano...._ { _This feeling...is this..love...._ }

It was quite ridiculous really. He only knew about her by silently watching her from afar and having had only one conversation…but that was enough apparently…he had tried denying it once, but now…he couldn't.

She had grown so beautifully. No longer did she stutter or lack confidence. In the few days he'd been in Konoha he had heard bits and pieces of news about her as his ears would tune in at the call of her name. She had become a strong kunoichi and if possible an even kinder person than before. What took him and many others years to realize, it took but a moment for Hinata to see Naruto for his true worth. Her ability to see and understand someone such as Naruto…someone such as himself…not to say that she was not attractive, but the beauty which she had within was what made her truly beautiful. And it was because of that…that he did not belong with her…....

He now understood Naruto to be a great person, and seeing how much she loved him, the only way for her to truly be happy, was for Naruto to be with her. He couldn't do that for her…

He would never admit it to his friend, but the only one he knew who deserved such pure love was Naruto. As much of a hard life he had lived, Naruto had also gone through the same…the difference was in his optimism and the choices he made. His greatest friend and greatest rival. Maybe it was also because of that, that he also felt so envious.

Even now he wanted to follow that dark voice within him… _ **steal her away**_ …

…

…

He had come back for redemption and here he was thinking of taking what he also knew Naruto desired the most and was also too ignorant to see. 

He'd decided to run away again. Told the others he was going because he wanted to see the world in a new perspective. It wasn't a complete lie as he had been planning to leave, but not so soon and not for so long. At that time he had also set an ultimatum for himself. If Naruto didn't realize or rejected Hinata in realization, if Sasuke's own love for Hinata did not die over this journey, he would pursue her. In the case that things worked out between Naruto and Hinata, even if he still loved her…he would take this love to the grave. He would give them time and hope that things would go well, hope he made the right decision for the first time…

  
  


* * *

  
  


In his long journey his feelings had not waned. If anything it had grown. Looking at the sights before him with a new perspective, Sasuke found himself contemplating, imagining Hinata next to him. What he thought she would be awed by he kept in mind. Black, blue, purple, white...any color reflecting her palette; red, pink, peach, brown...all other hues complimentary to her image, he would think of her with a smile. Believing enough time had passed, Sasuke set back for Konoha. No one could have foreseen he would find an unconscious and beaten Hyuuga Hiashi before him. 

He could not help but think it was a sign. Here he was going back to Konoha still very much in love with Hinata, and an opportunity, a chance to approach her had fallen at his feet. Quite literally.

_______

Weakened by the mysterious power of the man who called himself Toneri, Hinata could not fight against the pull of gravity as she continued to fall. The red scarf she knit for Naruto was ripped and damaged, unable to hold her any longer. Like her heart it was split down the middle _...a scarf..a heart he did not need...._

"Hintaaaaaa!!!"

Had it not been for Naruto calling her name, Hinata would not have woken from her thoughts. Her eyes dared not open though until she was caught in a secure hold and her savior found momentum on solid ground. The kunoichi expected to see sky blue, but her pearl eyes met a familiar ebony black.

"Sasuke?!?" Naruto was as surprised as the girl in the Uchiha's arms, if not more. If he hadn't been so fine-tuned to sensing chakra with all the adrenaline in his system, he would have attacked his friend. The robed attire looked like that of the enemy ninjas. A million questions bombarded his mind, but no words escaped him. Said friend was ignoring him, as he continued to stare at Hinata.

Hinata's small voice cut through the deafening silence. "Ano..Uu..Uchiha-san??" Uchiha Sasuke was the absolute last person she was expecting. Not that she was expecting any other person as the only other person in her vicinity was Naruto, but she had secretly been enjoying the welcoming warm embrace just a few seconds ago. It was a small victory after seeing her crush's sincere smile when referring to the green scarf around his neck. Apparently not.

The rigid form of the Uchiha finally animated as he broke his stare with a blink of acknowledgment. Sasuke had wanted to hear her voice for so long. The quiet sweet sound spelling out his name. He wasn't quite satisfied though. "My name."

"Hai?" Hinata continued to be confused by the enigmatic man.

"Sasuke."

"Sa..Sasuke-san?" Making no movement as if to show his dissatisfaction, Hinata tried again. "Sasuke-kun?"

Feeling more and more like a third-wheel, Naruto was questioning his vision when Sasuke seemed to bring Hinata deeper into himself, before kneeling to carefully let her sit on the surface they were on. He'd unconsciously clenched his fists at the gesture, but petty things like that weren't important right now. Naruto got down on one knee in front of Hinata to assess her state and carefully ask ,"Are you alright Hinata?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata gave the blonde a weak smile. The faltering ends of her lips could have been because of her weak body, but Sasuke had an inkling it had to do with the scarf on Naruto. It had been less than a second but he saw Hinata's face fall as her gaze dropped to the green-white fabric, before she looked at the tattered red one in her hands.

It was then that Naruto took notice of what was making his friend look so heartbroken. "Your scarf's ruined.." 

"..hai..."

Not liking how she seemed to become more downcast, the blonde shinobi steered the conversation in another direction. "Who were those shinobi?"

"I don't know.."

Before Sasuke could give his two cents, a white-haired man in unfamiliar robes appeared before them. Sensing the alarm in the two shinobi before him, Sasuke immediately shielded Hinata behind his body.

"The final day is approaching. Before that.."

"You..!" Naruto attempted to punch the man, but his fist only made contact with air as his form disappeared.

Toneri apparated not too far from his original position, but he floated above them as he spoke in riddles again. "Before that day, I will come for you, Hinata"

The shinobi vanished with the blinding flash of a meteorite following overhead. They could only chase the fiery object with their eyes as it landed with an echoing explosion not too far away. The remaining three had similar thoughts that this was somehow connected to the apparent 'final day'.

"What...what the hell is going on..?" Naruto walked to the edge of the building they were on to look at the direction of the explosion and Hinata followed close behind.

Knowing this all connected to Hyuuga Hiashi's near-death experience, Sasuke finally voiced the reason he was here. "Hinata, your father is at the hospital right now."

"What?!"

"I found him on my way back to Konoha."

"I..I need..to..." The shock of the news and her already fragile state made her stumble as she made to go to the hospital.

"Hinata!" Naruto reached out to catch the kunoichi's falling body, but again he was too late.

Sasuke caught Hinata by her small waist before he easily scooped her into his arms again. "I'll take you there."

"But.."

"You're still too weak." He didn't see what had transpired before his entrance, but her lack of movement save for a few weak attempts to get out of his hold the first time told him enough. He stopped Naruto as well, seeing him approach them as if to try and take her from him. _Not this time._

"Naruto, go see what's happening on that end. If I'm right, this is all tied together." Sasuke knew Naruto's sense of duty would hold him back, and before any more protests or questions could stop him, the Uchiha took off to Konoha Hospital. 

He couldn't help relishing the way her body felt against his. As he'd imagined, it fit perfectly to his bigger frame. He had reluctantly let her go the first time as he knew a chance like this would not come so easily. Fortunately for him, it seemed the hands of fate were quite heavily siding with his desires. The fact that he rushed to catch her the second time, could easily be shrugged off as the heroic mindset of all shinobi to help those in need. 

The only problem was that this was Uchiha Sasuke. 

The Uchiha Sasuke who especially hates girls and human contact. Add to that the fact that his audience had been his one and only best friend. 

Hopefully the blonde wouldn't question it...who was he kidding. He could feel the Uzumaki's stare burning into his back. 

At the least the alarming situation and the imminent danger would give him some time before he had to explain himself. It wasn't that he was afraid. Far from it. He just didn't want Naruto to step in and try to 'help' him. Knowing the nosy blonde, he'd do more damage than good; especially since this involved Hinata.

No. Nothing would stand in his way. Not when it concerned the indigo-haired beauty within his embrace. 

Even if the world really was ending, he'd make sure they were together this time.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday since it was Hinata's birthday, but I needed to tweak it a little more. I've actually been holding onto this for a while now, since I wasn't sure if I wanted to write it anymore. I'm hoping actually posting it will motivate me to finish it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't mean for it to get this far…but it wasn't exactly something he could control. No longer able to contain the feelings he had been bottling, Sasuke grabs the opportunity set before him by the gracious hand of fate. [T for cursing] Alt (SasuHina) End to FLLL 
> 
> Warning: I do not read comments because I've been hurt before and it might make me stop writing for a long time as it did that time, so I'm sorry if there's something you're dying to say. I won't say that I'll never read comments ever again since I don't know the future, so you're more than welcome to leave one if you like. Maybe I'll reply back one day. I hope you enjoy it.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tsunade sent Hinata back home to rest after seeing what she needed was a good night's sleep. Her father was in good hands, and sleeping in the hospital would do the kunoichi no good in her current state.

Knowing the Hyuuga kunoichi, the girl would most likely sit by her father's bedside until her body shut down. Seeing the clan head's bandaged state had held the girl back, but a few more stern, convincing words finally convinced her to give in.

The former Hokage was fully prepared to yell at the Uchiha kid to escort the Hyuuga home in expectation of a refusal, but he simply nodded once to her firmly stated order.

Not even a sneer, nor a twitch of irritation.

He'd been waiting outside the exam room, as if he would have done so whether she'd told him to or not...

She'd been wary ever since he'd been quite careful with the head of Hyuuga, and as attentive as...as...as well as she'd never thought he'd be. Tsunade didn't know the Uchiha personally, but she'd heard enough to get a pretty good picture.

This however, this was very far from what she had imagined.

At first she thought it must have been one hell of a life-changing journey, but as she noticed the way Sasuke acted around Hinata, hovering over her like a shadow, she had her 'Aha' moment. In the back of her mind, she was just glad her top disciple wasn't here to see.

* * *

Sasuke was walking Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound late into the evening. To Hinata's relief and the Uchiha's disappointment, she had gotten some strength back in her when they had arrived near the hospital door and she had been walking on her own two feet ever since.

The black haired shinobi was musing over the events he'd witnessed as he matched the footsteps of the young woman before him. Naruto didn't look like he knew the red scarf had been for him, and the way Hinata had look so hurt, he suspected it was meant to be given to the dobe as a gift. He wasn't 100% sure, but Sasuke was leaning towards the possibility that the scarf was handmade. It just seemed like a very Hinata-thing to do. She'd probably seen the scarf on his idiot friend's neck before she could offer it to him. "That scarf..it was for Naruto." There was no point in beating around the bush and it wasn't his style to prolong a conversation more than necessary. 

Hinata could not help the instinctive need to hug the tattered object closer to herself.

"Hn.." Though he may have been happy about things not working out between the two, Sasuke was also angry at Naruto. He didn't like the sullen expression on Hinata's face.

Before Sasuke could make another comment, Hinata cut him off. "Sasuke-kun, thank you for everything you've done for me today. I can go home alone now, so you don't have to escort me."

He'd have ignored her request and said 'no,' had it not been for the pleading look in her eyes. "Please."

Unable to hold the gaze, Sasuke turned away from Hinata to look at the void space beside her. "Fine."

Hinata took a deep bow before she slowly started walking to her compound. Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't take notice of Sasuke retracing her steps a few miles away. Hinata would have been angry if she hadn't forgotten how to be, when she arrived home to find her clansmen lying unconscious across the wooden floors of the Hyuuga estate leading up to her little sister's room.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was befuddled. 

She had successfully joined in on the mission to save Hanabi and was riding on one of Sai's creations to the most likely location of the captor's escape. Her riding companion however, was the most unlikely comrade of the team. 

Not too long ago, she had been making a case about how she wanted, no, needed to be on the rescue mission, and Kakashi-sensei, now the current Hokage, had very easily agreed to her relief and quiet confusion.

As if he had waited for that moment, Sasuke stood out from the corner of the office to state that he would be joining the team as well. She had the same thought as everyone else in the room that Sasuke was there because he was one of the few who knew what was going on, and was simply there to discuss the ramifications of the issue at hand. The same look of surprise took over the young shinobis and in unison they looked to the Hokage for confirmation. The signature eye-smile was the only response they got before the discussion was steered towards the objective of the mission.

Hinata imagined Hanabi would refer to their mix-matched team as “over-kill”, with not only Naruto-kun, but Sasuke-kun as well. As weird as it was, no one questioned the Hokage. After all, this was Kakashi-sensei and his 'kan'.

It was always best to believe in that gut feeling of his.

That in itself was questionable and yet understandable, so the complete set of Team 7 plus Shikamaru and Hinata took it with a stride; the next words out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth however, blew her original theory out of proportion.

“Hinata, you're riding with me.”

Sasuke had been ignoring the questioning stares from his former teammates until they had arrived at the gates of Konoha to take off. Sai had been in the midst of creating an ink bird for each to ride when this was happening. He himself hadn't stopped his expert hands, but his eyes and ears were keenly zeroed-in on the new development. Sai may not have been fluent in the language of emotions, but even he could tell there was something brewing amongst his other teammates.

The bluenette squeaked at the call to attention, “Hai?!”

“You're the primary target. It'd be the best to ride with me.”

Naruto had been meaning say the same thing. It was the only viable option. Sasuke may match him in strength, but Hinata was far more comfortable in his presence than his best friend. An unspoken agreement between the team; evidently excluding the returning Sharingan-user. “Hey! I...”

“Hokage's orders.” A complete lie, but the others didn't have to know. Sasuke's poker face, and the added support of ambiguity gave nothing away.

He'd been in Kakashi's office before anyone else. The rest could only suspect that the decision for him to join the squad and protect Hinata had been made then. They didn't know his ever-growing feelings for the white-eyed kunoichi, nor would it be made known until absolutely necessary. Thankfully, Kakashi's name held a lot of weight. At the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Sakura about to speak out, but before she could say a word, he turned his full attention to the apple of his eye. “Hinata.”

Making eye-contact with Naruto one final time, Hinata stepped away from his side to stand closer to imposing figure that was Uchiha Sasuke.

And that was how she found herself staring at his cloaked back. _Maybe Kakashi-sensei wanted Sasuke-kun to be on better terms with his age group..._

Feeling the curious gaze of the kunoichi, Sasuke turned to look at her, but she'd quickly turned on her Byakugan to scan the snow-blanketed forest below them. Her tense shoulders didn't loosen until she felt him turn his attention back to where it had been before

“You're still uncomfortable around Naruto.”

It was true. Hinata wore her heart on her sleeve. Try as she might to hide what she was feeling, Sasuke-kun's quick witted observational skills could not be fooled.

“It's better me than him.” A blatant double meaning she wouldn't catch.

Hinata simply nodded to herself before she realized that, that piece of information was privy to Kakashi-sensei.

_Was he trying to say that he had suggested he be the one to oversee her safety??_

_But....why???_

Had it not been for Hanabi's kunai coming into vision, she would have given it more thought.

* * *

Sasuke slowly got off the back of the bird to look at Hinata scurry across the snow.

Her uniform was quite the surprise. It showed a lot more skin than before. Probably suggested heavily by the kunoichis close to her. It was very far from what he imagined she was comfortable with, and yet it suit her quite well; it was daring, but also modest at the same time. Something only Hinata could pull off, but he was quite the biased observer.

He'd appreciated it from afar when he first saw it, but the several straying eyes he caught when in the meeting that morning were most unwelcome.

Focused on her own task at hand, Hinata didn't turn her attention away from the kunai she had found buried under the snow, until she felt the warm enveloping weight of a cloak cover her bare shoulders. It was the brown poncho Sasuke had been wearing.

“It's cold. Put it on.”

She thought of arguing with him, but with the memory of the past conversations she'd had with the puzzling man before her, Hinata concluded he wouldn't accept a 'no'. It was also a difficult argument to win when even under the poncho he had on a black long-sleeved shirt with a midriff-exposing flak jacket over gray pants.

Meanwhile, she had on a lavender sleeve-less blouse decorated with vertical lines and encircled by a dark purple obi. Though her pants were short, she had on thigh-high stockings and high-heeled boots, so it wasn't so bad from waist-below.

With the sudden caress of the icy wind, Hinata relented that it was truly not weather to be walking around with naked arms. “Ano..Thank you very much, Sasuke-kun.”

As Hinata properly put on the poncho, Sasuke let a small smile grace his face before grabbing the unique kunai embellished with a trinket. “This is your sister's?”

“Yes.” Careful hands took hold of the handle on the outstretched hand before her. A forlorn look changed to that of determination as she moved to put the item in her pack.

Sasuke would have been proud to see the look of conviction, had it not been for the familiar red fabric showing it's presence within her backpack. “You brought that thing with you...”

“Ah! This...th....” Hinata struggled to find, create some kind of excuse. She must have looked pathetic. He'd seen her right after her failed confession and now he'd seen her with the ruined present. For what? Another rejection?

Before she could think beyond 'I...', Hinata was struck by the dark cold expression on her partner's face.

This was the Uchiha Sasuke she had been expecting.

The avenger. A cold hearted killer.

If not for his lingering warmth from the poncho, she would have believed that this was all he was. She remembered the person he displayed himself to be before her. Their short and yet meaningful moments.

She knew this man put on a mask; a fortress was built before him to hide what he was.

And yet...why did it feel like his gates were opened to her?

His retreating back almost looked hurt, betrayed...

Hinata couldn't explain it, but she felt she needed to explain herself.

She just didn't know where to start.

* * *

The rest of the journey up to the cave was spent in silence.

Though the rest of the team noticed the obvious change in uniform, no one addressed it as the dark haired male shinobi was giving off a murkier aura than usual.

After witnessing the scarf, all Sasuke could see was red. It certainly didn't help his mood when he saw the way Hinata's head immediately lowered in response to hearing Naruto overreacting over the same scarf that had been an issue before. Sasuke didn't need to see her to know what face she was making.

He'd been the first to jump into the innocuous pond, and not a second into the genjutsu, Sasuke was also the first to break free. With Itachi as the end goal of his past life, extensive training had been done in regard to genjutsus.

Alarmed by the situation, Sasuke immediately swam to Hinata's whereabouts past his other teammates.

At this point he didn't know who was more of a fool, the idiot who didn't recognize the obvious acts of love, the girl who continued to try to convey her heart to said idiot, or the one chasing after that girl, unable to properly relay feelings beyond anger and annoyance.

He was still irate with her; frustrated more precisely.

Even so, she was the first to come to mind. He needed to know she was okay.

As if to mock him, he found her floating next to Naruto. The tattered red scarf flowed with the currents of the jutsu from Hinata's bag to the blonde's unconscious form. Before contact could be made, Sasuke had grabbed a hold of it.

Standing between the two, Sasuke harshly gripped the object of his hate.

He could destroy it. Burn it so easily.

His inner demons must have taken some time to argue as he didn't know how much time passed before he was woken from his trance.

“Sasuke-kun!!” Turning just enough to look at the owner of the voice, the Uchiha saw Sakura was looking at him with questioning, pleading eyes. Searching, asking for an explanation to his sudden change. She seemed to be fighting with the fact that it revolved around the only other kunoichi on their team.

Sasuke knew he wasn't exactly the best when it came to colorful words. He just knew actions speak louder than words, and he needed Sakura to understand whatever she'd been wishing for wasn't happening. The sooner the better. Maybe the smaller bite of pain would lessen the rejection to come. “You wake up Naruto.”

Sasuke completely turned his body to Hinata's insentient form to pump his chakra into her. “Open your eyes, Hinata.”

Long lashes parted to reveal lavender-tinted pearls. “Sa..Sasuke-kun.”

“Welcome back.”

* * *

When they came upon another spring, Sasuke had opted to wait this time for everyone else to go before him; everyone save for Hinata.

She seemed to want to say something, but he didn't want to hear it, not yet at least.

He just wanted to be near her in case of trouble. It's what he's signed himself up for in hopes of spending more time with her.

That's why he had jumped in second to last. He'd gone for a moment too long before he noticed Hinata had never followed. Quickly retracing his steps, Sasuke came to the surface and immediately recognized the white mop of hair.

“You..!!!” Before a proper sentence could be spoken by the enemy, Sasuke initiated an attack.

The fight could barely be called one as his opponent was barely worthy, but the broken state of his figure explained why. “A puppet...” Just like the battered ones that had been defeated, but more humane in terms of looks.

Sasuke didn't bother to do much else save stand before Hinata as the broken toy could do nothing but stagger. That was before that thing decided to ignore him and call out her name.

“Hinata, I will come in my real form next time. Give me an answer then.”

Some could say he'd over done it by burning the damn thing to ashes, but Sasuke felt it was only fitting.

The echoing laughter that followed only worsened the foul taste in his mouth.

It was only a doll, but he knew the look in those lifeless glass eyes.

An all too familiar look of desire.

* * *

Finally escaping the cave, the squad found themselves upon an underground island of sorts. As they traversed the land to find a now destroyed village, Sasuke recalled the nights before.

He'd seen her re-knitting the red scarf.

Was he just supposed to watch on the sidelines as she got rejected over and over again? _Was his only option to give up before he could begin?_

“Ah!!” Hinata's sudden cry cut through his thoughts.

Both Sharingan and Rinnegan activated to take in a most unexpected sight.

“Ano..spiderwebs...” Hinata had been picking off the white strings stuck in her hair when she looked to the foreign red and purple doujutsus.

Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, Sasuke deactivated his doujutsus to rid of his non-threatening 'enemy'. “Baka.” (You fool.) Whether he was referring to himself or her, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

Hinata who had been mesmerized by the striking red and purple seconds before, simply let him help her as she looked away from his face. She'd just witnessed something she questioned whether she really saw or not. Too scared to confirm if it was true, what it meant if it was real, pearl eyes continued to bore into the pebbles on the floor.

Not the doujutsus, no.

The small smile.

* * *

That small moment seemed to have the needed effect to bring the two closer together. A quiet and yet comforting silence wafted in the air. Not a lot of small talk was exchanged, but there was no tension or discomfort because of it.

They had a simple meal of dried goods made specifically for missions. It would have been a quiet lunch had Sasuke not cut his hand while cleaning up. His mind had wandered to what it'd be like to have an actual proper meal with her. A home cooked dish by Hyuuga Hinata. “Ah..” Next thing he knew, Sasuke was looking at a shallow cut on the palm of his hand.

“Sasuke-kun!! Your hand!”

The small kunai that had been used to open the packaged meals fell to the floor dripping red. He'd be more embarrassed if it wasn't so enjoyable to see Hinata fret over him. Watching someone dress such a small wound had never been so fascinating.

Sasuke was especially excited by Hinata's homemade ointment. He'd recognized the distinct smell before he saw the familiar container. It had changed minutely. Improved upon over the years. A more complex mixture of herbs and floral scents. Complex and yet, perfect.

The cool touch of the salve worked it's magic upon his skin. He knew that though there were a vast many who'd never tried it before, there would be none who had only tried it once.

As she was finishing up and motioning to put away her kit, Sasuke stopped her.

“I want this.” This healing balm that wasn't for Naruto; it was meant for Uchiha Sasuke. He could finally throw away the one he'd stolen and openly claim this as his own.

Hinata looked to see Sasuke had her ointment container in his hand. She wasn't one to brag, but she had faith in her trusty recipe. She just never thought Sasuke to be one so interested in such things. “Of course. Um..thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you...Arigatou.”

“It's not a problem. If you run out, I'll make you another batch.”

The expected natural response of courtesy. Not a lie, but she probably couldn't imagine how seriously he was calculating this opportunity. “I'll hold you to that promise.”

About to close her bag, Hinata's smile fell at the sight of Hanabi's kunai. “Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you about something?” He didn't verbally respond but she saw she had his full attention. “About that puppet from before...Toneri....”

 _Toneri, so that's his name..._ He grimaced at the fact that she knew the pale things name. It was apparent more than a few words had been exchanged between the two when he hadn't been present.

That had been the last bit of information, the last conversation they shared before she kept him at a distance in her own polite, yet stern way. He would have blamed that pale ink-manipulating shinobi who had interrupted them, but he knew it had been whatever had transpired in the ancient tomb. She'd seen something. Something she couldn't tell anyone, much less himself.

* * *

Sasuke had been as patient as he could be. A valiant feat on his part. He'd gone back to watching over her from a distance as she continued to fix the ripped cloth and when it was close to being finished, the Uchiha decided enough was enough.

It was a beautiful evening; one befitting the presence of the Byakugan no Hime. He would've sneered at the tacky entitlement had it been anyone else.

Hinata looked ethereal under the glow of the moonlight. That's what she was to him; the missing light to his black moon(*).

Sitting atop a stump putting the finishing touches to the now completely mended fabric, the kunoichi struggled to smile despite her endeavor. "You must think I'm a bad person...doing something like this while my sister's been kidnapped."

No. Not a bad person. Far from it. The word was foreign, an impossibility to stand as a trait used to describe the person before him. "If you are a bad person, then I am a monster." _A demon incarnate._

Hinata had shot out from her seat with an outcry. "What?! No! Sasuke-kun, you may have done many bad things, but your intent was noble. You've repented and accepted your punishment. You've changed...and you've come back home."

And here not seconds before she'd been calling herself a bad person. Laughable. _How was it possible not to love her?_

"Suki da." The words had just naturally rolled past his lips. He'd had every intent to properly confess, but apparently his body was sick of waiting.

Already big eyes gradually widened in disbelief "...Hai?"

Greatly relieved by the burden he didn't know he'd been holding, Sasuke confessed again. "I love you." Regardless of whether she'd take the meaning as gravitating more to like than love, he had every intent to show how serious he was, and how deeply he felt for her. He just needed her to give him the time.

"I...I...." Hinata was speechless again. A recurring event when in the presence of this continually surprising man. She couldn't even think properly with the sudden confession from 'the Uchiha Sasuke'.

He saw her clench the damned scarf in her arms. "I don't know why you're fixing that." Or maybe he did. He just knew it made him angry. "Maybe it's because you think he's the only one for you...I want you to know I exist too." _Give me a chance._

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Whatever you were trying to say to me before, you don't have to tell me. Just don't push me away." _I don't know what I'll do if you do..._ Sasuke looked down at the fabric meant for Naruto once again. "Don't do it."

Unable to keep looking at the burning gaze, Hinata dropped her head down in deep thought.

Like she had done for him once, he too gave her the needed time of peace to think.

As if on cue a floating platform made way to stop before the two, and Sasuke could only glare at the one standing upon it. He'd quickly taken a stance to shield Hinata as soon as he felt the cold presence, but he also noticed she did not move.

"Stand aside. I've come to hear Hinata's answer."

Answer? Like hell he was gonna let that happen. Activating his doujutsus, Sasuke released his killing intent. Had it not been for Hinata's movement beside him, he would have made a move.

Slow and sure steps brought Hinata before Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I cannot accept." A piercing blow like he'd never felt before stabbed him. "Please give this to Naruto-kun." With an unwavering face she pushed the scarf into his arms, and unconsciously he moved to take it. He could do nothing as she continued on to stand next to the one who was supposed to be their enemy.

Weakened by the bombarding mental assault, Sasuke was startled by his own emotionally wrecked voice. "...Hinata.."

"Sasuke-kun...goodbye...."

Willfully walking into the embrace of the man named Toneri, the floating platform took off.

An ominous feeling of deja vu overcame him.

Another betrayal by one he held closest to his heart. And again he could do nothing...

Just a few days ago he'd foolishly believed his destiny had taken a turn with how perfectly everything played out for him.

He should have known better.

In a spark of rage, he'd created black flames.

Pitch black consumed rose red.

The scarf meant for another scattered in the wind, burning to ashes.

…

….

Unfortunately for fate, Sasuke wasn't going to follow it's flow. He'd change the tide, the whole direction to his way.

After all, if opportunity doesn't knock, it's only right that he build a door.(**)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (*) For those who don't know, the black moon is a reference to the tattoo Sasuke got when he received Hagorama's chakra and got his Rinnegan.  
> (**) “If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door.” A quote by Milton Berle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't mean for it to get this far…but it wasn't exactly something he could control. No longer able to contain the feelings he had been bottling, Sasuke grabs the opportunity set before him by the gracious hand of fate. [T for cursing] Alt (SasuHina) End to FLLL
> 
> Warning: I do not read comments because I've been hurt before and it might make me stop writing for a long time as it did that time, so I'm sorry if there's something you're dying to say. I won't say that I'll never read comments ever again since I don't know the future, so you're more than welcome to leave one if you like. Maybe I'll reply back one day. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

* * *

* * *

When he had first tasted the bitterness of betrayal, there had been a feeble murmur in the back of his mind that had told him there was a reason. He didn't know what that reason was, but that utterance did not cease. He wanted to believe, the brother he loved, the brother he knew could not do such a thing...and yet, Sasuke's young mind could not fathom what good enough justification there was for his brother to have killed his whole clan. So he hadn't listened. 

Soon enough Itachi himself had manipulated him to wholly take on the path of revenge, and each day the sound diminished to nothing.

He regretted that decision every day since he'd learned the truth. 

After having the blessed chance to truly speak with his brother once more, he'd vowed to hear out that voice. 

When the acrid taste radiated through him once more, it was no less painful than the first; different in the complicity of varying feelings, and yet familiar. She was not as great an actor as Itachi, and he was not as young, but the words had done their damage. Enough time for her to leave him, and enough time for him to take it in.

Had he been any younger, he'd have killed the man she tried to leave with, stopped her from leaving his side. He'd had sufficient amount of time. But he was a new man now. That's what the journey had been for, and because it was Hinata, he had all the more leniency.

He let her leave. Though the rejection may have been real, the cruelty had not been her making. That's what the small cry of his consciousness sung. 

Just as his brother could not speak of what was burdening him, Hinata had been unable to speak. The yoke had been too heavy, but it was not something that could be shared. Sasuke understood that now. 

He'd give her the time she needed to do what was necessary, and when she was ready, he'd be there for her.

As for the scarf, well…she’d simply have to understand.

* * *

Free from the overbearing presence of Toneri, Hinata finally had time to herself.

Time to really think about what she'd experienced before she followed the man who had manipulated her into his castle.

She'd been purposely harsh with her words. Coldly rejected Sasuke's sudden confession of...love. And she deeply regretted it.

Hinata had always imagined a future next to Naruto. It was always Uzumaki Naruto.

Of course, she told herself, warned herself of the much greater possibility that things would never work out between her and her lifelong crush.

She'd just never pictured life after that. Another path; another man.

She quietly accepted that if she was rejected or Naruto joined hands with someone else, she would naturally be arranged to marry someone who would be beneficial to her clan. Though she was no longer the heiress, she was still a lady of the main branch and the first daughter of the current head. And as much as it was her duty, she mentally prepared herself when her mind wandered too far.

The idea that someone else would find interest in her…that however never crossed her mind.

It was a bit embarrassing really, but Sasuke had been the first one to ever confess to her.

The confession certainly answered all the confusing events that led up to the finale.

And the genjutsu...

When she had first fallen into her dream world, she saw early memories of her days at Konoha Academy. It was a bit embarrassing to watch her younger self around a younger Naruto, but it was also one of the most peaceful and happiest of her precious memories. Like a video of her life was playing with her as a third wheel, she relived it all.

She didn't know when, but all of a sudden, Hinata felt another presence. When she chased the shadow at the back of her mind, her eyes found a much smaller Sasuke looking at...well, Hinata.

Her memories would replay and she'd find Sasuke's small onyx eyes chasing her. He'd keep turning away to look at something else, but at some point his gaze would somehow end up on her adolescent form.

While she was seeking Naruto, Sasuke was...seeking her.

_Why?_

In her confused state, she found herself facing a now grown up Sasuke wearing an outfit in shades of black, standing under the light of a streetlamp. This was the night they had their first official conversation. Something was different though...just as she had approached him that evening to give her thanks, he looked resolute. About to say something important.

“Open your eyes, Hinata.”

And then she'd woken to face the real, present shinobi.

She didn't want to assume. Hinata felt the more she seemed to get to know this man, the more she was confused.

And so, going over everything she'd experienced up to now, what it all added up to, she'd concluded that Sasuke wanted to be friends. Maybe it started with wanting to make relations with the Hyuuga clan, or that he like her was lonely, if not more so. They were both quiet children as well. 

Keeping that in mind, she did her best to get on better terms with the man in question. And it had gone swimmingly well. So well, that the small voice in the depths of her mind got bigger with each day. 

A small, very minute voice that brought up the possibility of desire beyond friendship. But as quickly as it had ignited, the fire was put out. That was an impossibility. She didn't know Sasuke-kun well, but from what she did know, he was not a people person, much less if they were a girl.

Clearly, that was not the case.

Uchiha Sasuke loved Hyuuga Hinata.

She didn't know for how long, but if that genjutsu was anything to go by, as her feelings for Naruto had grown over the years, so had Sasuke's.

And she'd been so cruel...if there was anyone who understood silently loving one person from afar, it was Hinata.

She had many reasons, excuses for her behavior.

Hinata had been building up for the moment she would walk into the arms of the enemy. She had to if she was to save not just her sister, but the world. Ootsutsuki Homura himself had tasked her, the apparent Byakugan no Hime, with the task. Having lost the title as heiress, she didn't feel deserving of such a title or the burden of such a great mission, but she was the only one who could do anything about it. It needed to be her, and her alone.

That was why she had kept the others at a distance. It had worked to a certain point.

The suddenness of the situation didn't give her enough time to properly think, and so she'd taken on the cold approach to push him away.

Hinata didn't have the heart to look him in the eye when she'd rejected him, but she certainly heard the emotions at the weak call of her name.

She needed to apologize. Redeem what little she could when this was all over.

If he would give her the chance...

* * *

While Sasuke had been piecing his shattered heart back together, his teammates had pursued Toneri to no avail. He had witnessed the end result when Naruto's chakra was siphoned out of his body, destroying a staggering amount of the land beneath him. Naturally, they had decided to retreat.

A few days had passed before Naruto had been fully healed by Sakura. Meanwhile, he'd worked with the remaining two to find a path into the castle in the sky. They didn't speak more than necessary, and he enjoyed the silence while it lasted.

Shikamaru called out to him one day saying Sakura had asked for him. Sighing at the conversation to come he dragged his feet to where she was lying in rest.

Sakura had been depleted of her chakra after having done her best to save Naruto and it was a praiseworthy feat indeed. But that's not what they were going to discuss.

“Sasuke-kun...is it true?”

He'd thought he had felt a familiar chakra nearby when he'd been with Hinata. Sasuke had ignored it in favor of focusing on her. As long as it wasn't the enemy, he hadn't really cared much. If they had half a mind, they'd leave to give them privacy, and if not, he'd take care of the aftermath later. It seemed his confession hit two birds with one stone. “It's true.”

“...She doesn't love you.”

“I know.”

“Hinata loves Naruto.”

“Hn.” Being told things he already knew always was a bore.

“She rejected you!” The lack of any reaction stirred Sakura to be bolder, and the statement had its desired effect.

_So, she was there to the end..._ “If you're just going to repeat things I already know...” Having been standing the whole time, he simply turned towards the exit.

“I..I love you!”

“It will never work between us.” His heart was only big enough for one.

“Love does not change so easily.” _Especially for someone like Hinata._

“That's true...but I'm not asking her to. If anyone is capable of loving someone like me...” _...if anyone is capable of housing enough love in their heart to hold another..._ “...it's Hinata.”

Loathe as she was to admit it, Sakura believed that as well...but....“...I can..”

“Don't bring yourself down like that!” Sasuke was angry and he didn't bother hiding it. She deserved better, would easily receive better if she let down her hopeless antics. It wasn't that Hinata deserved less. He knew he'd strive to be a better man for Hinata; give her the world if only she'd ask. As for Sakura it wouldn't be real. 

“Sa..Sasuke-kun...”

“I really am sorry." The anger from before now gone, Sasuke relayed his final piece. "Rest well, Sakura.”

* * *

Not a day had gone by before Naruto had woken from his slumber, and this time, Sasuke went straight to his location. Eventually they'd have to have a talk as well. Might as well get it over with.

“Sasuke..”

“Your scarf is fine.” It was a test. He eyed the thing next to Naruto's prone figure and as he had hoped, bandaged hands quickly reached out to touch green, white fabric to then lax in relief. Sasuke himself felt a bit of tension leave his body. He didn't know who the scarf was from, nor did he care enough to ask, but he was glad they existed.

Naruto clenched his hands with his next words. “Hinata...she's marrying that bas****.”

_Over my dead body._ “I'm not going to let that happen.” There was only one man he'd willingly give her up for, and he'd just confirmed he was out of the picture.

“What?”

“I'm going to stop her.”

“But she willingly...”

“...went to the enemy for a reason. It must do with whatever it was she experienced at the graveyard.”

“She...”

“The he** is wrong with you?! You chased me down more than half of your life because you knew what I was doing was wrong!! How is this sh** any different!!!”

“..This is different....this is...Hinata...”

“And because it's her there's all the more reason for us to stop her!” Even Sakura hadn't questioned Hinata's sudden decision to leave them. “Even if I have to go alone, I'll stop her.” Quick steps brought him out of the depressing atmosphere. Nothing stopped him, but a lingering thought clouded his mind.

The way his friend had looked so depressed at the thought of Hinata leaving, _the way his voice cradled the letters of her name, how precious it had sounded...._

**No.**

Naruto had already chosen his path.

Sasuke was paving a path of his own. It was too late to stop him now. Those who ventured to stop him would be sorry they ever lived.

* * *

In the end, the whole team had rejoined in the efforts to finish their mission. Easily entering the depths of the fortress, Sasuke took on the task of saving Hinata. After all, the Hokage himself had given him the task.

He was witnessing the start of the ceremony when he happened upon Toneri with Hinata. As she made no move to acknowledge his presence, he could only let his mind conjure the worst. She was clearly alive, but she looked so lifeless. A doll. Dressed for the occasion; beautiful in the colors he always wore, but Sasuke could only scorn in revulsion. He would have simply attacked as on the other occasions, but without implicit belief that Hinata wouldn't be hurt in the process as he didn't know what she was under, he stood back to turn to his adversary.

Toneri was looking at Sasuke with curious, calculating eyes. "It's you again. I fully expected the blonde one...but I guess I can understand. You and I are more alike than you'd like to believe."

A growl escaped Sasuke's lips. He'd held himself back at the mention of Naruto, but to compare himself with that sorry excuse of a man.

"Anyone who has experienced a one-sided love for this lovely creature can recognize what you hold for her." Grazing a pale hand upon still cheeks, he continued on. "Unfortunately, she is mine. But I will allow you one final dance." Stretching out that same arm, Hinata's immobilized body came to life. Like the puppets Sasuke had taken down just moments before, her body moved swiftly to strike.

Thankful that this obnoxious, arrogant shinobi was an idiot, Sasuke played along to easily evade Hinata's predictive movements. Using the powers of his kekkei genkai, he gathered chakra to his hand to extract the foreign one invading Hinata's own. But just as her body fell into his arms, she was taken once again by Toneri's pull. It had caught Sasuke off guard that the shinobi had such an ability since he'd made no mistake in extracting all the foreign chakra, and in his state of bewilderment, he was not able to properly deflect against the invisible force sending him in the opposite direction.

When Sasuke had gotten back his senses Hinata was running up to him in worry as he extracted himself from the wall. "Sasuke-kun...you came back for me..."

"Of course." Eyeing Toneri's convulsing body not too far away, he swiftly turned his attention to scan her once more.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I..."

"I know."

Surprised features snapped into conviction as Hinata spoke. "I'll properly explain everything later, but right now we need to destroy the Tenseigan."

Knowing this was what had been her purpose, he nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I don't understand..." Hinata had successfully made contact with the Tenseigan to attack, but it had barely budged. _Is it because I am too weak..._

"Take my hand." Sasuke reached out his hand to Hinata. “If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that some things are better, done together.” If Hamura's chakra was what enabled her to touch it, then maybe Hagorama's could allow him access as well.

Hinata didn't ask him why he was so sure, she just believed. She couldn't explain it herself, but before she could make sense of it all, her small hand was inside of Sasuke's warm one. Whether it was because of the engulfing chakra or her partner's apparent warm blooded trait, she felt safe in his hold.

Sharing a look, dark violet danced with lavender waves of chakra and in a moment, the Tenseigan had been destroyed.

Reluctant as he was, Sasuke let go of his hold on Hinata. He had instinctively grabbed her as they landed back on solid ground. Though before he let go, he didn't forget to give her a delicate squeeze when their gaze locked after the deed. To her embarrassment and his delight, Sasuke was rewarded with a light blush forming on her cheeks. She'd turned away to continue on to the exit, but he enjoyed the view of her reddening ears along the way.

* * *

As they joined the rest, Hinata apologized and thanked the others when suddenly she saw the tattered remnant of red in Sakura's hand. Taking the remaining piece of cloth offered to her, a sad frown marred her face. 

"Isn't this the scarf you were going to give to Naruto?" Sakura referred to the red that looked familiar. She couldn't stop herself before she realized what she was saying. She'd honestly surprised herself, but a small part of her was hoping for some kind of confirmation that things could still work out between Naruto and Hinata, and maybe along the way aid her... If she felt the heated gaze of black pupils, she made sure to ignore it.

"What?!" The blonde shinobi looked far too surprised to give the pinkette any comfort, but he had an honest look of expectation when he turned to Hinata.

"Toneri..." Lost in her own thoughts, Hinata didn't seem to realize the ramifications of Sakura's revelation. As she looked at piece of fabric in her hand, Hinata remembered how Toneri had destroyed the red scarf he requested be made again for himself, along with the poncho given to her by Sasuke. It was after she'd been caught trying to destroy the Tenseigan the first time. Somehow he knew she'd been knitting the scarf for Naruto and as for the poncho, for some reason, he saw it as a threat as well. Oblivious to the answers her friends were fishing for, Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I don't know why, but Toneri destroyed the cloak you let me borrow..." The scarf she could make again, but the poncho, it looked to have been purchased from a land she'd never been too. It was completely unsalvageable. The things she had to apologize for in regards to her new friend just kept adding up.

Fully expecting another response, Sasuke could not hide his surprise. "Ah...It's not a problem. It wasn't meant to last." Another lie. He'd specifically bought this particular item so he wouldn't have to buy another for a long time. Considering the places he went to, and the things he did, his clothing tended to rip to shreds in short spans of time. This particular poncho had been quite expensive with how durable it was supposed to be. It had lasted him a while and he'd been meaning to have Hinata keep it, but again that white-haired menace was getting in the way. He didn't know why but it had pleased him immensely to see her wearing his clothes.

"I'm honored to be a witness to this lovefest, but I believe it's time we leave this place." Sai really had been enjoying himself, but there were still things they needed to do, and if he didn't cut in, he feared no one else would catch on any time soon.

Whether it was embarrassment from calling their conversation a 'lovefest' or having forgotten the dire situation at hand after attaining a few victories, a few had their faces shaded in pink. 

* * *

With the aid of the Kyuubi and the combined forces of Konoha's top two shinobi, Toneri was quickly defeated. The earth no longer in danger, Hanabi's eyes back in its rightful place, and Toneri's acceptance to the real meaning of Ootsutsuki Hamura's decree, the mission had been a complete success. Now all that was left was to clean up the tangled strings of fate.

Hinata had spent the rest of the journey holding Hanabi's hand all the way home. Her eyes had completely adjusted and nothing was wrong with her sister's vision, but Hinata just wanted to be as close as possible. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Stop babying me Neechan!" 

They'd finally arrived at Hanabi's room and the memory of its previous state flashed before her. "I just..." Hesitant hands stroked the hair upon her sister's head.

Though they weren't far apart, Hanabi tackled her sister into a hug. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You saved me." Snuggling her head deeper into Hinata's chest she mumbled. "I'm okay."

Finally letting a smile grace her face, Hinata engulfed Hanabi within her arms. She had no more tears left in her after having cried to the point of exhaustion when her sister got her sight back. "Okay, I believe you."

"Are you okay?"

A light chuckle vibrated throughout her body at Hanabi's worry, "I am now."

"Not that..." Hanabi had seen a scarf around Naruto's neck, but it most definitely wasn't the one Hinata had been making. "Do you need me to beat up Naruto-niichan?"

"What! Oh!! Hanabi! No!" Flustered by the sudden change in subject, she stepped back from the embrace to holding her sister's shoulders.

"I'm not gonna kill him or anything. Just, you know, beat him up a little."

"Hanabi." A reprimanding glare was given to show she meant business. 

Hanabi knew that glare. These were those times she felt Hinata was more her mother than her sister. She'd honestly missed it these days as she was growing older, but getting scolded was never fun.

"Naruto-kun has done nothing wrong. I was simply...too late." Her eyes softened as she thought back to that day. "There's nothing else to do, but to accept." 

"Have you even confessed?"

"It wouldn't be right to burden him with my heart when he loves someone else." She'd seen his eyes, the way he held that scarf. Whoever had made it for him, they loved him, and he loved that person as well. 

"You know who it is?!"

"No...But I know." Taking her sister's face in her hands she gave her a genuine smile. "I'm okay."

Hanabi could see that her sister was sad, but she also seemed at peace with the acceptance. "Fine."

* * *

After making sure for the hundredth time that her sister was safely asleep, Hinata stepped out of the compound for some air. Waiting by the tree planted close to the gates was Uchiha Sasuke.

"You didn't have to wait."

"I was the one that wanted to meet." He'd silently made it known that he wanted to discuss what she'd promised right as they landed on earth.

Hinata wasn't sure when, but as Sasuke had continued to tail the two all the way to the Hyuuga grounds, she'd suspected he'd be waiting for her. "I'm sorry for taking so long...I wanted to make sure my sister was okay."

He simply nodded. He'd expected no less from her. "I couldn't have slept tonight even if I wanted to." It was hours past midnight and he was still wide awake. A part of him already knew most of what he wanted to hear, but Sasuke still wanted concrete answers from Hinata.

A small smile lit her face. "I must agree with that sentiment." Lowering her head to take in a deep breath and slowly letting it out again, Hinata readied herself for what she was about to say. "Sasuke-kun, about the scarf..."

"I burned it." He could've lied as easily as he had been doing up until now, but Sasuke didn't want to. Not this. 

Try as she might, Hinata could not hide her surprise. "Oh..um..of course..I mean...I understand." She'd highly suspected he wouldn't have given it to Naruto-kun but other than that, he'd been so unpredictable she hadn't known what to think. What she did know was that he could have lied about this. Taken the blame away from himself, but he'd told her the truth. There was no evidence, but Hinata believed him nonetheless. "Thank you."

"...I'm not su..."

"I mean for telling me! Not for burning it, of course!!...um not to scold you about that! You had every right..." She'd tried to hold more confidence, but her voice continued to lose its strength.

It was a wonder that this had been the same person who'd brutally rejected him by telling him to relay a gift to her true love interest, who by the way, was also his best friend. She continued to surprise him. He'd laugh if it didn't look like it'd trigger her to run back home. "Hinata." Sasuke opted to call her instead, tell her it was okay. 

His calm seemed to relight some of her's, as she pushed herself to continue. "I...I made that scarf so that I could let go. I wanted to thank Naruto-kun for helping me through my hard times and tell him he had a friend in me when he needed me. At least that had been what it was meant for...but I think even while I was mending it, I never really let go...it was supposed to help me accept the fact that he'd found someone else, but deep down, I knew I wasn't ready."

_So it wasn't to confess again._ Sasuke felt a great weight lift from his heart.

"But I am now. I know I said, the 'thank you' wasn't for burning it, but I'd like you thank you for that as well." She was smiling at him now with her composure back in its place. "The feelings I had then, it would have been wrong to give such a gift."

"..."

"This mission, being near him helped a lot." She wanted to say...to tell Sasuke that he had helped as well, but she didn't want him to take it the wrong way. "I'm going to knit a new scarf and properly thank Naruto-kun." Properly let go. And as much as she needed this, he deserved it as well. She'd always love him, but now she could take in the fact that though she was not the one by his side, she would wholly support him. "As for what I said before, I'm sorry to say I cannot return your feelings, Sasuke-kun."

As he'd expected, it hurt no less the second time. But he had a chance. A fighting chance, and he wasn't one to let such an opportunity go. "I understand."

Hinata hadn't known how much she'd been holding in until he said those words. She felt she could finally breathe. At the relief of his easy acceptance she started to ramble on. "I've never gotten a confession before so I didn't know how to turn down someone as painlessly as possible..."

"Wait."

"..Hai?"

"You've never been confessed to?"

"Ah..yes.." She blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke didn't understand why, until he remembered her two teammates...along with her cousin...and even her bodyguard. That same men who'd been by her side since she'd been just a child. _Lucky bas****s_. He guessed he had them to thank for her being single for so long. 

Thinking the wrinkle upon his head had been her fault, Hinata started to get self-conscious again. "..Honto ni...gomenasai..." [..I'm...really sorry...]

"We're still friends, right?"

"..Yes! Of course."

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun."

His turning back stopped at that statement. Sasuke remembered it had been the same words she'd said before she left him that day. "Hinata, don't say goodbye..."

It took but a moment for Hinata to remember why. She recalled the pained voice.

Giving her brightest smile, she tried once more. "Mata o ai shimashou Sasuke-kun." {I hope to see you soon Sasuke-kun.}

"Ah...mata ne." _Yes_ …s _oon._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The end.....Just kidding. I'm quite happy I was able to update so quickly. Had a pretty good outline for this chapter and I have a pretty good idea about how I'm gonna end it. There's still a few chaps up my sleeve. Might be like one or two. I'm determined to have them end up together, so have faith. Although ending here wouldn't be so bad...teehee
> 
> Thank you to all the people who have been giving kudos, bookmarking, subscribeing, and even commenting on this fic. You guys push me farther.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it :>


End file.
